The present invention relates to a power tool, in particular a right-angle grinder, with a hollow spindle driven by a motor and a quick clamping device to receive a tool between a clamping flange and a counterflange, such that the quick clamping device has a tension spindle, coaxial with the hollow spindle, that is tensioned in the axial direction by means of elastic elements and is displaceable in the axial direction relative to the hollow spindle, by means of a clamping lever, between a clamped position in which the tool is nonrotatably retained between the flanges, and a released position in which the flanges are disengaged in the axial direction for manual changing of the tool; and with a switch to actuate the motor.